Barry Dawn
Barry Dawn is one of the greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. He is one of a group of vampire hunters tasked with hunting the Xeno Clan who have returned to take their revenge on the descendants of those who killed many in their family. Makes his appearance in Throng of Heretics. Appearance The youngest of the five. There was something off—kilter about this man, who had the gentle face of a woman combined with a ferocious physique. Those who saw his face alone would undoubtedly mistake him for a female. The longsword that rested against his left shoulder was longer than any of the others’, and it was in a scabbard that was 90 percent of his nearly six—foot—eight—inch stature. With stealthy foot falls he sprinted to the corner, peeked around it---and there was a a man standing right in front of him. Over six and a half feet tall and with a powerful chest, his very presence overwhelmed the boy. "What the hell?" Pikk blureted out in spite of himself. The face attached to that muscular frame was that of the lovely woman he;d glimpsed a moment ago. "Who are you?" the beauty's red lips asked in a youthful, masculine voice. "what are you doing here? I'd heard that Grand Duke Drago owned this train. Is he still alive? "How about you-----who the hell are you? Pikk inquired even as he backed away. "Me?" The beautiful face donned a smirk. Pikk could've kicked himself for not noticing quicker. Never had he seen such an evil grin. This sissy face was rotten to the core. "I'm Barry Dawn. I used to be a Hunter, but now I've received the kiss from Lord Gillian and serve him. Kid, why did the train start up? Who in blazes is on it?" "Well, the grand duke started it up. Don't know quite where, but he's on it somewhere. But all that aside, you called yourself a Hunter and now you serve Lord Gillian---put the bite on you, did he?" "That's about the size of it." The lovely feminine face grinned. Seeing those lips, Pikk knew what fate had in store for him. "Any others beside you?" Yeah," Barry Dawn replied. "Three more---and all of us regret our past. Because we used to be so insanely dedicated to destroying something as wonderful as the Nobility." Pikk made a gagging sound as despair filed his heart. Friend or foe, everyone around him was a lousy vampire. "By the way,kid, did you know you've got real nice color?" Barry Dawn said, his eyes beginning to blaze red. "Truth be told, ever since I got like this an endless hunger's been gnawing at me. Give me some of that blood of yours." "No, way in hell! the boy refused flatly, though his voice quavered. "I hate Nobles, but I hate wannabe Nobles even more. I'm outta here!" As he kicked off the floor like a scared rabbit, there was a streak of light behind him. However, by that point Pikk's feet were pounding the floor a good fifteen feet away. Flames shot up around the boy's feet. "Wh-what the?! he stammered, leaping away, but the next spot around Pikk's feet also burst into flames. Now the boy had fallen flat on his ass, and Barry Dawn waggled a longsword that looked to measure more than six and a half feet at him, saying,"This is my magic sword, Flare Soldier. It's covered with human blood that I can Fling around, turning it into a blade a hundred thousand degrees hot----enough to melt iron or slay my foes. Better still, it's got a range of over thirty feet Nobody's ever out outrun it. Okay, kid, you'd better throw in the towel and offer that little pink neck of yours." Personality Barry Dawn has a personality expected in a top grad hunter. He's ruthless, nihilistic, cunning, deceitful, blood thirsty, wild, highly tactical minded, a quick study of people discerning strengths and weaknesses, and highly capable. He seems to be able to illicit high fear and intimidation in others along with throwing them off from his appearance alone which he uses to his advantage upon first contact with anyone. Once he becomes Vampire after being turned by Xeno Gillian, these traits are magnified significantly. He also gains a loyal, subservient, submissive, and obedient nature to Lord Gillian. He will stop at nothing to reach his goal and fulfill his master's desires. Biography Barry Dawn, like the other hunters, arrives to hear out the nature of the job they will be taking on if he accepts. After some negotiation with the Mayor starts to break down, Confessor decides to use his ability to confess the Mayor of Krishken, telling the tale of the Xeno clan and what that has to do with the events of current time. As follows: Three Centuries ago Mayor's ancestor, Dominic Krishken, led an attack on the Xeno Clan. Legend has it they delivered poisoned drink to the wedding reception for the viscount’s daughter the night before, then burst in while they were paralyzed and slaughtered the lot. Women, children, servants—it didn't matter. Everyone got staked through the heart and beheaded. Its the one instance where history books in the Capital don't call it a "battle"; they label it a "massacre". Apparently their blood pooled an inch and a half deep on the floor of the great hall. But the most fearsome of the bunch, Viscount Xeno's son and his four cousins, narrowly escaped harm, fleeing to the crypts beneath the castle to slumber. Fearing their vengeance, his ancestors used mining equipment and vast amounts of explosives to level the castle and block the entrance to the crypts with tens of thousands of tons of rubble. They then set a sensor on top of that, to warn should the five slumbering Nobles awaken. He then accepts on the terms of a huge upgrade in pay for wages, and is intrigued by the notion that who ever survives to bring back the Mayor's beloved daughter and completes the job, is split evenly. If no one else survives, then he has a chance of getting paid all the wages of the hunters. The Nobles have now awakened and Barry along with The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier, ride off to confront the threat at hand and bring back the Mayor's daughter. He along with the others break off into their own search for Annette Krishken, the Xeno Clan, and maybe stalking each other. Xeno Gillian after attacking D and the group breaks off in search of the hunters. At some point he finds, beats Barry Dawn in combat, or takes him by surprise, and turns him into a Vampire Servant. Later he is confronted by Xeno Braylow who has been turned into a servant and further enhanced with the Greater Kiss of Nobility by Grand Duke Drago. Barry had just cornered a discovered Pikk and meant to feed on him to slake his hunger. Braylow, who is desperate from blood to heal the wounds he received from the earlier battle with Shank Pomerolo, is in a much greater bloodlust and hunger. Their hunger seems to overwhelm their masters' order not to fight an ally, plus the challenge the two see in each other being a worthy foe, is too much to resist. They decide to make sure their meal can't escape though. They walk toward Pikk voicing aloud their thoughts on which leg to cut off first. The two begin to attack but their intent to disfigure Pikk is cut short with out harming him by D arriving. He declares he will be taking the boy. This enrages the two and further stokes their desire for battle. The two begin their attack, Barry first having his thrust parried and receiving a deadly slash of his throat spraying his blood all over the place, making him retreat momentarily. D turns his full attention to Braylow bounding toward him and attacking. Braylow too attacks ending with the swords of the two men making contact stopping each other's attack. D presses his attack angling to finish Braylow when suddenly his sense are thrown into disarray. Reality appears to shift left then right, turning upside down while doing so then going into a spin. It continues in varying patterns throwing D off dropping him to one knee. At this time his back is slashed open by Dawn's sword Flare Soldier which causes it to burst into flames. Countess Genevieve Vasa arrives during the struggle beckoning Pikk to flee. Pikk sticks around to give D some back up. The Countess, injured can not assist but provides Pikk with her Golden Dagger. Pikk launches the weapon at Barry who deflects it with ease. This is enough though to break his concentration on finishing D. D takes the opportunity to throw his sword at Braylow, who's concentration also momentarily lapses due to the unexpected attack. Braylow uses both magical Blades to parry it, but D's blade pushes through the defense knocking them out of the way to behead Braylow spectacularly. Dawn takes another swipe where he is taken out by one of D's Wooden Needles he has attached to his left arm since his left hand had been removed earlier. D stabbs him through the heart killing him. Powers and Abilities Coming soon Transportation Coming soon Equipment Flare Soldier Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Servant